Voldemort's Hand
by thrawn
Summary: As harry gains mysterious new powers, Voldemort begins to shape Harry into a loyal servant of the Dark Side. H/H, R/LL, G/D


Voldemort's Hand | Chapter 1  
  
By: duckedtapedemon  
  
Fanfiction.net edition.  
  
AN, This is my first fanfiction period so go a little easy on me, not much since I probably won't deserve it but hey. This story takes place after Harry's fifth year. It's mainly a H/H story but includes other relationships. The other thing is that while it WILL have romantic parts in it (at 16 it would be pretty hard for him not to (maybe he was neatured along with his scar?) but it will also have lot of action it (I hope.) Yes HP belongs to JKR and I'm not going to take it from her (just have to get that over.)  
  
O yeah, it takes place after the Order of Phoenix. So the trio's in their sixth year.  
  
Harry Potter was bored. He had just returned from Hogwarts for the fifth time in his life. He'd never had this much trouble adapting before. In some ways this had been his best year yet. He was sure had earned at least 1 "Outstanding" OWL, or Ordinary Wizarding Level. And he'd done it in a subject where the teacher had hated him even more than Snape. Having someone hate him that much was a feat of its own. He'd also asked out Cho Chang, a girl that, had at least at once time, meant a lot to him. He'd finally convinced the wizarding community that Lord Voldermort was reading to make a new bid for power.  
  
And then there were the bad things. Cho. They'd gone out for a bit until Harry had sunk the relationship in a Coffee Shop. He didn't want to think about that part. As he though about it now, it had occurred to him that since he was her boyfriend he should have cared about her and tried to make her feel better about things that were troubling her, aka the death of her previous boyfriend and his fellow Triwizard Champion Cedric Diggory. Sirius. Sirius who had died after had fallen into a trap laid by Lord Voldemort to get a prophecy about Harry and the Dark Lord. It wasn't the fact that he had fallen into the trap that bothered him. It was that he had taken his friends with him. He'd taken 5 members of Dumbledore's Army (a group he and Hermione and him and founded to fight the Dark Arts and to make up for gaps in their education against them) with him. While none of them had died, Sirius Black, his god father had. What annoyed him as well was that Hermione had warned him before hand that he had a thing for, as she had put it, playing hero. And that's exactly what had happened; he had rushed off to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius. Harry had then found out that he was destined to kill the Dark Lord or die trying. Not the most comforting thoughts at all. Maybe what was bothering him was that he hadn't listened to Hermione's advice. He trusted her. He trusted her a lot. She was the only girl he had ever really told about his problems or opened up too. Well not the only. There was Luna Lovegood. But trusting most of her ideas was like trusting Ron's. Hermione, well he trusted he about every thing she told him (except maybe study habits) He really should have listened to her. But then what if Sirius had ended up really needing help? What then? Of course he knew the answer to that. He would have rescued him!  
  
* * * Luna Lovegood was depressed. She'd gone with her father on an expedition to find an number of amazing creatures. They'd found none of them. Luna was unhappy about that. Really unhappy. If she'd found one of those things she probably would have been famous. That wasn't that important part though. That was making sure Ronald Weasley noticed her. Oh yeah, helping him and his friends stop the Dark Lord might be important too. She'd ask Ronald about that.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron Weasley was annoyed. He'd looked everywhere for it. Needless to say he couldn't find it. Well not everywhere. Ginny was turning into quite a Fred/George wannabe. She probably took it.  
  
"Ginny!" He called, "Where's My Hogwarts Yearbook?"  
  
Ginny his red haired 15 year old sister looked st him like he was crazy. "Ron! Hogwarts doesn't have a yearbook. It never has. And why do you want it? Daydreaming about."  
  
She was cut off by an angry shout from Ron, in his room, " I'm not day dreaming Sis. I'm umm..  
  
Ginny just smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was walking to the clothing store to buy some new clothes that actually fit. Since the Dursley's thought that if he didn't write to Alastor Moody every few days that the entire wizarding would storm their house they had given Harry more rights. These included a huge allowance. So he had decided to get some muggle clothes that actually fit.  
  
Then the Green Glow Came. He was a block from the Dursley's House when he saw a green glow come straight at him out of an alley way. This was exactly like his 1st memory, that of his parents dieing. Not that happy. The glow, more of a cone of green light, headed straight at him.  
  
AN, Well that was the first chapter. How was it? Flames are fine. I don't care. If you want to say anything about this story tell me. Please. Positive or negative. And I haven't forgotten about Hermione or Draco. Well have fun. Over and Out. 


End file.
